Make You Smile
by SnowCoveredDesert
Summary: At a new club Naruto and Hinata sing a song. Songfic with the song 'Make You Smile' by Plus44. NaruXHina fluff oneshot--please R&R! Flames are welcome.


�

Yay another fic has come out! It's been so long…well not really but it is to me. Anyways on to my regular basics:

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

**Naruto's parts**

Hinata's parts

**Both Naruto and Hinata**

Again all of them are 17 as usual.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Naruto, or the amazing song that no one has ever heard of 'Make You Smile' by 44.

By the way, previously was Snowgirl1224 but changed it to SnowCoveredDesert for legal reasons...okay I was bored with Snowgirl but that's not the point! On with the story!

* * *

_This is it._

_Don't worry you're cool._

_So you haven't been to a night club before big whoop._

_Ok it is a big whoop._

_Breath. You can do it._

Hinata walked into the night club with all the confidence she could muster, which was practically none. Her and her fellow ninjas had worked the entire day and decided to come to a night club to relax, unwind, and kick loose. Well except Hinata who was internally screaming at the top of her lungs. She wasn't quite familiar with the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke. She wasn't also accustomed to the looks she was getting from men who stared at her like they hadn't seen a woman all their lives. Especially a woman as beautiful as Hinata had now become. 

She glanced over at the bartender and noticed that she was speaking to a certain yellow haired ninja. "Oh my God, Naruto looks amazing" she breathed. Either the bartender heard what she said or they had been talking about her because she pointed right at Hinata from the bar. Naruto looked back and saw her timidly trying, unsuccessfully to avoid his gaze. He looked at her for what was seconds but seemed like eternity, and then ran backstage. Hinata, needless to say, was very confused. She tried ignoring what just happened and went to the other side of the club.

She walked over to her friends who were sitting in a booth in the back, talking and drinking beers, martinis and any other concoction the bartender had mixed up. "Hey guys" she said timidly. She had gotten over her stuttering but not over her handicapping shyness. The group, sitting in order from Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Temari, stopped and immediately looked from their conversation and towards the raven haired kunoichi. Neji had a look on his face that said _'what hooker did you steal that outfit from?'_ Hinata could read it and he was right. She was dressed in what was a blouse that ended low enough to change the 'happiest' man. She was also wearing what looked like duct tape but was actually a miniskirt; wait, make that micro-miniskirt. Heels ended off her look -- four inches high to be exact. 

"Oh my God you look smokin' girl!" exclaimed Ino and Sakura and they got up from their seats and went to her; which wasn't an easy task as they were both in the middle of the booth. "Th-thanls". Ok, not quite gotten over the stuttering. "Where did Naruto-san go?" she asked as she thought they might know. "He came with us but then he went to the bar and we haven't seen him since" said Tenten thoughtfully as she clung onto Neji's arm; they had been going out for quite sometime. Only Hinata knew they had been doing more than going out per say. Catching her cousin sleeping with her best friend had and always would haunt her to her grave. "Um yeah Kiba and Kankuro are gone too, in case you haven't noticed" Temari added. "Oh right. But where are they?" Hinata replied. Like clockwork Kiba and Kankuro came to the booth with the biggest frowns on their faces. "You guys have fun?" Sakura asked sarcastically. "No not one girl would take her shirt off!" Kankuro said. "Yeah I even said I'd pay them!" Kiba said waving a handful of bills in front of his friends. "Well the women here don't like it when you think of them as hookers! You're just demeaning us and everything we have worked for the last few, I dunno, CENTURIES!" Tenten yelled. She was a hardcore feminist and put a few beers in her system and she might as well have punched Kiba. "Especially cheap ones! These are all one dollar bills you cheapskate!" Exclaimed Ino and she confiscated the money in his hands. Hinata ignored what was going on and struggled to get a seat in the tight booth that fit way too many people already, now Kiba and Kankuro too. 

Everybody sat down as she asked where Naruto was, and they all shrugged as an answer. Apparently no one knew where he was. That is until a man spoke into the microphone. 

"Hey folks! I'm sure most of you know that tonight is couples Karaoke night!" As he said this the audience cheered, including Hinata's friends. "A lucky guy has already been selected and were just looking for a girl to sing with him!" they cheered again. Hinata was confused beyond confused, but none of that mattered when a bright light shone from above. She looked up to see she was in the spotlight which was shone on her, apparently making her the 'lucky girl'. She frowned as the man yelled "Come on up missy and see which lucky man you get to sing with tonight!" Her friends urged her to go up to the stage and she reluctantly went up to the platform like a four year old being sent to time out. She held the microphone in her hands like it was her lifeline, not looking up at who the lucky guy was. The music began to play and she heard steps coming onto the stage. _'Hey I know this song!_' she rejoiced in her head, not looking up. The male part began to play.

**Last time I saw you, you turned away**

She looked up, and saw Naruto standing there with the biggest smile on his face. Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth froze as he inched towards her. "Uh I think it's your turn" he said quietly. She shook back to reality and sang her part.

I couldnt see you with the sun shining in my eyes

He smiled and sang his part again, looking at her.

**I said hello but you kept on walking**

She sang her part, letting go a little of the microphone stand.

Going deaf from the sounds of the freeway

He sang edging closer to her, but just an inch.

**  
Last time I saw you, you turned away**

She sang, edging a bit closer as well, two inches.

I couldn't hear you with a noise ringing in my ears

He sang and gave her the warmest smile she ever saw, topping the one he gave her earlier.

**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? **

She sung, her face going redder by the second at the lyric he sang.

I couldn't feel you; you're always so far away

There was a brief pause when he whispered to her "you don't have to do this if you don't want to". "I want to do this" she replied. He smiled and sung again, this time facing her.

**First time I saw you, you turned away**

She sung with more confidence.

I couldn't see you with the sun shining in my eyes

He sung the line, edging closer than before.

**  
I said hello but you kept on walking**

She looked into his passive eyes and sung.

Going deaf from the sounds of the D.J.

He faced the audience, but looked at her from the corner of his eye.

**First time I saw you, you turned away**

She sung, still staring at him.

I couldn't hear you with a noise ringing in my ears

He looked into her dove colored eyes.

**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night? **

She stared back, remembering her childhood obsession with him, which was now young love.

I couldn't feel you; you're always so far away

They sung together.

**I don't, don't want to take you home,  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone**

Naruto took her hand softly as she blushed.

**  
If I could, I only want to make you smile,  
Come on and stay with me a while  
**

He let go of her hand and sung his part.

**The next time I'll see you, you'll turn away,  
I'll say hello but you'll keep on walking**

She sung her part, bolder than ever.

The next time you see me, I'll turn away

He stared at her again and sung.

**Do you remember where we used to sleep at night?**

She sung with a smile.

I couldn't feel you you're always so far away

They sung the last part as he softly pulled her close, the verse almost going into a whisper.

**I don't, don't want to take you home,  
Please don't, don't make me sleep alone  
If I could, I only want to make you smile,  
Come on and stay with me a while**

They repeated the last verse as they stared into each others eyes smiling happily as he embraced her.

**I don't; don't want to take you home,**

He let her go, but not long enough to cup her face in his thumb and forefinger, making both their faces inches apart…

**Please don't, don't make me sleep alone**

…One inch apart…

**If I could, I only want to make you smile,**

…Two centimeters apart…

**Come on and stay with me a while.**

As the song ended everyone cheered and Hinata blushed at the proximity of their faces as he still cupped her face in his hand, but the deafening noise died down and became hollers and catcalls when he softly pulled her into the most electrifying kiss, and the only kiss she had ever had. On stage. In front of a hundred strangers. 

But she didn't care. After what felt like forever he pulled apart and smiled a warm smile. _'Oh how his smiles always seem to outdo each other I'll never know'_ she thought happily. "Was the song okay?" he asked, worried she may not have liked it, but judging by the smile on her face, that was highly unlikely. "I loved it" she whispered. "Good, because I love you and I thought that the song was the only way I could show you that" he said, flushed in the face. "Naruto, all you ever do is make me smile." She said happily. He laughed softly "Yeah, so come on and stay with me a while". She laughed and they walked off the stage hand in hand out the club to the ramen shop as Ino and Sakura watched smiling and Kiba and Kankuro sat in the booth, each with two black eyes and a missing handful of one dollar bills.

¦lt;/p 

* * *

¦lt;/p

My third Naruto fic, my second NaruHina fic and my first song fic! Yay! _does a little happy dance in circles. '_Make You Smile' is one of my favorite romantic duets and I swore myself I would do a fic with this so here it is! Please rate and review! Flames, rain and any kind of natural climactic change is welcome! Thank you!


End file.
